


There's Always That One Weak Bitch That Isn't Down For Murder

by spaceMaverick



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boyfriend to Death 2: Fresh Blood, Electrocution, Kidnapping, Snuff, Stabbing, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceMaverick/pseuds/spaceMaverick
Summary: “What’s the problem, darling?” Ren purred, “is it your first time?” A cruel joke. You were frozen to the spot, staring at Lawrence tied up in front of you.





	There's Always That One Weak Bitch That Isn't Down For Murder

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is

“What’s the problem, darling?” Ren purred, “is it your first time?” A cruel joke. You were frozen to the spot, staring at Lawrence tied up in front of you. Ren put his hands on the other man’s shoulders and leaned in, making their faces brush. Lawrence shuddered and looked at you, silently begging for help. You looked to the camera on your right. The red light was flashing. A laptop was sitting behind Ren, and what looked to be a chatbox was going crazy.

“Why- why are you doing this?” You managed to choke out. Ren chuckled and adjusted the camera to face you. You glanced at the laptop to see it zooming in on your face. Sweat matted your bangs to your forehead. You were shaking more than you thought.

“That’s none of your business,” Ren said. He turned the camera to capture both you and Lawrence again. Different text colors flew through the chat; the people typing were obviously excited. You swallowed down your hesitance and spoke again.

“But why hurt him? He hasn’t done anything to you!” Ren sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Lawrence looked down at the floor. An agonizing silence blanketed the small closet. It was broken by Ren, who cleared his throat and pulled a knife out of his hoodie pocket. More colors crowded the chat.

 _“Anyway,”_ Ren said with a heavy dose of malice, “I’d say it’s time to get this show on the road. Wouldn’t you agree, Law?” He tapped Lawrence’s face with the blade. Ren pressed harder, causing beads of blood to come trickling down the terrified blond’s face. Ren reached over and messily focused the camera on the blood beginning to stain Lawrence’s shirt.

You were frozen again as Lawrence whimpered under Ren’s knife. The shorter man smirked and dragged the knife down Lawrence’s neck. He let out a low hum as Lawrence cried out and struggled.

“Please,” his plea was strained. You felt yourself shaking again and your stomach churning. You kept staring into his eyes, and suddenly you were moving. Your legs carried you to Ren quicker than you thought was possible. A hand reached out to grab the knife, but Ren slapped it away and snarled at you. He jolted forward, making you flinch back and fall over. He grinned and turned back to Lawrence.

“You know,” he pondered, “I could use some help here.” He looked over his shoulder to you sitting on the ground. Your eyes widened as he held the knife out to you. “What do you say, love?”

You looked at the chat again. Closer this time, you could make out what people were saying. Words of discouragement flashed by, but others were urging Ren to do it. _Let the rookie try it; I want to see them shake more; Why hasn’t that guy died yet?_ You gulped and took the knife from Ren. He smiled.

“Good choice. Now-” he pointed to Lawrence, “-shove it in his gut. Right where it’s the softest.”

You looked at the chat again. Everyone was losing their minds. Messages appeared at the speed of light, making you dizzy and nervous. You looked back to Lawrence. He stared back at you, all hope gone from his eyes. _He’s accepted his death just like that!_ You felt sick.

“Go on; the chat’s getting impatient,” Ren prompted. He was bent over the laptop, typing quick messages and glancing at the display.

Knife in hand, you inched closer to Lawrence. He wouldn’t look at you. You didn’t want to look at him, either. You tightened your grip on the knife and whipped around to attack Ren. He yelped and scrambled to grab your arms, pupils turned to slits. He growled and swiped at your face with a clawed hand. Lawrence was staring dumbfounded at the fight. You hissed in pain as claws made contact with your bare arms, but managed to get a hit on his shoulder as well. You could see more messages on the screen. Ren leaped back and lowered himself, stalking an arc around you. He darted forward and grabbed the hem of your shirt, pulling you towards him. You jabbed him in the side with the knife. A sharp cry pierced your eardrum, and Ren fell back again. He charged at you, barreling into your chest and sending you flying into the wall. You gasped, the breath knocked out of you and your head pounding.

In your hazy stupor, you could see Ren swipe the knife from you and plunge it into Lawrence’s lower abdomen. He stabbed him a couple more times before pulling away and smacking the camera off the tripod. It fell to the floor and shattered. You saw his legs in front of you and looked up. His hoodie was sprayed with blood and his breathing was labored. He glanced around the floor and bent over to pick something up. You tensed up at the sight of the shock button. In your desperation to save Lawrence, you had forgotten about the collar around your neck. Ren looked you in the eye and pressed the button. He glared down as you seized up and shrieked. He let go of the button, and you collapsed onto the ground. Adrenaline coursed through you and your neck ached from tensing up. Ren shoved you with his foot.

“Bad dog.”


End file.
